crying newborn
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Summer and Sasha have a newborn. They wake up to the baby crying in the middle of the night and Sasha goes to take care if him/her and Summer overhears him talking to the baby on the baby monitor two chapter story i could not decide if the baby should be a girl or a boy so chapter 1 is girl and chapter 2 is boy
1. Baby Girl

Sasha woke up when he felt Summer stirring beside him. She took the blankets that were covering her and laid them down on Sasha as he sat up.

"Where are you going?" Sasha asked her as she stood up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

Summer pointed wordlessly at the baby monitor on her bedside table, and Sasha finally heard the crying. He watched her walk sleepily to the door as he leaned back against his pillows. Then he sat up quickly.

"No. Come back." Sasha threw the blankets off himself and got out of bed, walking over to Summer and taking her by the arm. "Go back to bed. I'll go check on her. Turn the monitor off so you can sleep and I'll turn it back on when I come in."

Summer didn't even try to argue. She just turned from him and walked back to the bed. As she rested her head on her pillow and pulled the blanket back over herself, she reached for the baby monitor. She was about to turn it off when she heard his voice and froze.

"Hey, baby girl. Why are we so sad? Come here."

Summer saw the scene play in her mind. Sasha walking into their daughter's bright pink room. His face softening at the sight of her. Lifting her gently and holding her in his arms. Whispering to her. Feeling heartbroken at the sight of her crying.

"Shh, everything is ok" Summer heard Sasha say softly. "Shh. It's okay, baby girl. It'll all be okay. Your mama wanted to come take care of you. She feels so sad whenever she knows that you're sad. Did you know that? Shh. Shh."

Summer sat up straighter and listened closely. She had taken the monitor and was holding it in her hands, staring at it so intensely as though worried she might miss something.

"I don't like when you feel sad. There are too many bad things in this world that can hurt you and make you feel bad. But I'm not going to let that happen to you, okay? Actually, I can't promise you that. I can't promise that you'll never be hurt. But listen carefully, baby girl."

She had stopped crying now. All Summer could hear was Sasha's soft, soothing voice.

"Listen carefully. I can promise you this. I can promise that I will never hurt you or cause you to be sad. I will always take care of you and I will always protect you. Just like I have done for your mama."

This was too much for Summer. She got out of bed and walked silently down the hall to their daughter's room. Sasha's back was to the door, so Summer leaned against the door frame and watched her husband.

"My two favorite girls," he whispered, gently lowering the now sleeping baby back into her crib.

As he turned back to the door slowly and quietly, he gasped at the sight of Summer standing there watching him. Summer walked into the dark room and took Sasha's hand in both of hers when she reached him. She looked into his eyes and raised his hand to her lips before gently sliding his fingers across her cheek. Then she wrapped her arms around him and looked down at their daughter, sleeping peacefully. Summer smiled.


	2. Baby Boy

They both heard the crying over the baby monitor.

"Your turn," Summer groaned as she rolled over and faced Sasha.

Sasha kissed her once on the forehead before climbing out of bed. "Anything for you, dear," he said sleepily as he disappeared down the hall.

Summer listened to her son screaming at the top of his lungs. She was convinced that particular trait came from his father. She heard Sasha come in to the light blue room and she smiled at the sound of his voice attempting to calm their son.

"Hey, little man," Sasha said softly. "What's wrong? Come here."

By the soft shuffling noise over the monitor, Summer knew that Sasha had picked him up and now held him in his arms.

"Why so sad, little buddy?" Sasha whispered. "Shh. It's okay. There's no reason to be sad. I promise."

Summer took the baby monitor in her hands. She loved how gentle and calming Sasha always was outside of the gym. She knew he was hoping for a girl, but Summer was so happy to have a little boy and Sasha loved him more than Summer ever thought possible.

"We're going to have a talk real quick, okay? Man to man." The crying had stopped. Summer now just heard an occasional whimper. "As the two men of the house, we have a very important job to do. Do you know what that is? It's to protect the girls here. Right now we only have your mama, but I hope someday you're going to have a little sister and you'll get to be a big brother."

Summer smiled as she listened. She almost felt as though she was intruding on this private moment. But his voice was too intriguing. Too inviting. She couldn't stop listen.

"Now here's what is so special about your mama. She is so strong and so brave. She doesn't need us to take care of her and protect her because she can do it all by herself. But we love her too much to let her do that. So here's what we're going to do. We're going to go say goodnight to her, and then we're going to get some sleep. Does that sound like a good plan? Give me a kiss, little man."

Summer quickly wiped away her tears as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. When Sasha came into the room, holding their son in his arms, Summer looked up at them.

Sasha saw the baby monitor in her hands and he shook his head. "Cheater," he whispered, walking toward her.

Summer shrugged, holding her arms out. Sasha handed her their son and then lifted Summer into his arms, setting her down in his lap as he sat back down on the bed. Summer leaned back against him, closed her eyes, and whispered, "My two favorite guys."


End file.
